In high speed inkjet printing systems, print media typically moves through the printing system as a continuous web of print media rather than individual sheets of print media. As the web of media passes through the print system, the print media is held under tension. Variations in the tension of the print media across the width of the print media cause the print media to drift laterally. Precision alignment of the rollers which support and guide the print media reduces the tendency of the print media to drift laterally, but achieving precision alignment of the rollers is, typically, a costly process. As precision alignment of the rollers can reduce or even eliminate drifting of the print media, conventional printing systems typically include servo-controlled web guides to steer the print media to the desired lateral position. While such web guides can be effective, they add significant cost to the printing system.
As such, there is an ongoing need to provide, at a relatively low cost, an apparatus that equalizes the tension of the print media across the width of the print media to reduce or even eliminate the tendency of the print media to drift laterally.